The Dragon That Dreams
by Kiba Fenrisulfur
Summary: In a different world a princess dreams of choices already made elsewhere. She fears only losing those closest to her. A warrior from a different land fights for her to change a future she has already lived through. Will things be different for the future that is to come? Or will all the fates already foreseen stay the same?


_A green field between two warring countries, normally a calm, serene place now shudders with the pounding of hooves, feet, and the air vibrates from the cacophony of wings beating the air. Two armies charge towards each other as they scream their battle cries at each other. A dark blonde haired male wearing gold and black armor sits atop an armored warhorse and watches as the two armies clash in the middle. A warrior with a red lion motif charges forward as he leads the charge for the army across the man in black. He leaps over enemies performing a slight spin, using three of them as springboards until he lands in a slight clearing between his enemies, and swings his sword in an arc as lightning dances off the blade and knocks the enemies around him prone._

 _The man using the sword that dances with electricity stands and gazes up at the man on the warhorse. He stands proudly and calls out, "Nohrian general! You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!" The man on the warhorse gazes down at Ryoma calmly with a frown on his solemn face._

" _I will accept your challenge, 'high prince.' But I'm no general. I am crown prince Xander of Nohr!" the rider yells as he draws his blade from its scabbard. Once the blade is drawn a dark energy crackles along it and Xander urges his mount forward. He strikes down the warriors who have passed by Ryoma and charges the red and white clad man. The blades strike each other and a wave of black and green energy expands outwards from the two as it knock down friends and foes alike._

 _From the Hoshido side that the warrior Ryoma charged from, a female runs across a bridge and pauses with a look of deep sadness and horror on her normally kind and caring features. She watches in horror as the two men prepare to strike each other again and sprints forward, ignoring the screams of a red haired woman behind her. The red eyed woman runs between the two blades and screams in pain as the two blades slice into her torso and back as they cut through her armor with unusual ease. The two watch in horror as the woman slowly falls to the ground between them. Two heart wrenching female screams pierce the air as the red eyed woman falls to her hands and knees before coughing up blood onto the ground in front of her._

 _The woman stays on her hands and knees and things fade to black around her before she is standing in front of a long, blue haired woman who is breathing shakily and is obviously dying. The blue haired woman struggles to lift her head and upper body to face the woman as blood red eyes gaze at golden ones. The woman takes a shaky breath and smiles weakly as her body is quickly being consumed by blue light._

" _Can I see you smile for me one last time?" the woman speaks softly as tears gather in her eyes. Her voice is weak and pain filled as she speaks to the red-eyed woman in front of her. "One more smile…before I go." The woman's voice grows weaker with her words and tears spill from her right eye and down her cheek. The red-eyed woman finds a smile of pain and grief forming on her lips as she internally screams in denial, but doesn't understand why this woman's death has such an effect on her._

 _The blue haired woman smiles almost happily as she reaches towards the other woman when she sees the smile that has come to the red eyed woman's lips. She has almost been completely consumed by the blue light as she speaks weakly, "That's right… Lovely…" She gasps for each breath and tears fall from both eyes moments before she is completely consumed by the light._

 _The red eyed woman falls to her knees as she hugs herself feeling tears roll down her cheeks as she screams in despair, anger, pain, and grief. 'Why?! Why did she have to die?!' the woman thinks as she feels her throat ache from the force of her scream. 'Would… would things have been different if I had chosen Nohr? Would she, Elise, and Xander be alive if I had chosen differently?' Confusion races through the woman as she doesn't understand where these thoughts are coming from and the area around her quickly fades to black._

Deep inside the country of Nohr in the Northern Citadel the red eyed woman wakes with a start in her bed as she sits up quickly and releases a wordless cry of grief and confusion. Her hand is outstretched into the darkness and she holds it there as she takes quick, shaky breathes. She's covered in a coat of sweat and she whimpers into the darkness as she curls into a ball on her bed. A cloaked woman slowly approaches her from the shadows and hugs the girl. The red eyed woman whimpers and leans into the toned, tan arms of the cloaked woman.

"Shhhh… It's okay sister. It was just another dream," the woman murmurs soothingly into the pointed ears of the red eyed woman as she holds her. The red eyed woman nods gently in understanding, but the tears don't stop as they fall onto the dark red sheets of the bed and darken the color even more. The cloaked woman hums softly and the red eyed woman's eyes close after a few moments as she slips into a dreamless sleep feeling numb from her dreams.

"Time to wake up, Lady Kiba!" a chipper voice calls as the woman frowns in her sleep. She groans softly and her red eyes slowly flutter open to gaze up at the blue and pale blonde haired maids who look down at her.

"Hey, wake up Lady Kiba! Up and at 'em!" the blonde maid calls as she shakes the girl. The girl groans and sits up as she looks at the four in her room still half asleep.

"Listen well Princess and get up. You have practice today after all," a gray haired old veteran says as he stands at the head of the bed Kiba is laying in. His armor is old and well suited for him as the scar on the left side of his grim face tells all who look at him that he has seen battle more than once in his life.

"I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents. Your brother is quite the fierce opponent, is he not?" a gray haired butler says as he gently grips his chin with a gauntleted hand. The red eyed woman, apparently named Kiba, looks around at the four before looking outside and groaning as she falls back onto her bed when she sees it's still dark outside.

"Just… five more… minutes," she murmurs tiredly as her eyes close again. Her breathing begins to even out as the two maids look at each other before the blue haired one sighs.

"Guess we're going to do this the hard way then. Felicia, would you please assist me?" the blue haired maid looks at the resting Kiba in front of her as she speaks. Felecia, the blonde maid, smiles as she turns towards the blue haired maid and the two share a smile.

"Sure thing!" Felecia says as she nods quickly. The blue haired maid and Felecia place a hand on either side of Kiba's head before natural born ice magic rushes out of their hands and onto Kiba's neck then down her back.

"Waauuuugh! Cold, cold, cold," Kiba sits up and shivers before hugging herself already feeling the ice begin to melt. She shivers and swings her legs off the bed to glare almost thankfully at the blue haired maid. "Alright Flora, I'm awake now. Totally awake." Kiba shivers again and smiles as Flora smirks lightly at the burgundy haired woman in front of her.

"That's how we deal with slugabeds in the Ice Tribe!" Flora declares almost proudly as she smiles slightly towards Kiba. Kiba sighs softly and smiles fondly at Flora as she reaches behind her head and rubs her neck to make the ice melt a bit faster.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that Flora," Kiba frowns a bit as she speaks, but is soon smiling again. "I'm glad you woke me though…. I do not wish to see how those sequences of dreams would have ended…" Kiba trails off and the gray haired butler moves forward with a slight frown.

"Interesting. Do tell-what kind of dream was it?" the man's voice is respectful as he has a natural frown on his lips despite not being disappointed or frustrated. Kiba looks uncertain before shaking her head gently in decisiveness.

"Ah, Lady Kiba, perhaps we can speak about your dream another time?" Flora interrupts as Kiba takes a breath to answer her butler. "I'm sure your brother, Prince Xander, would be unhappy if you kept him waiting to talk to Jakob about a dream after all." Kiba's eyes widen in excitement and she nods quickly in agreement. She throws the sheets she had covering her lower body off and stands not caring that Jakob and the old veteran are inside the room with an unobstructed view of her in a loose night shirt and boxers.

"You are right, Flora. Jakob, Gunther please leave, so that I may get ready for today," Kiba speaks kindly as she moves towards her closet not noticing how all four people stare at her in a state of shock. Kiba opens her closet and pauses as she looks back at the four having not received a response from them. "Is something the matter with you four? I said to leave me to get dressed," Kiba narrows her eyes a bit as she gazes at the four curiously.

"Lady Kiba… Are you aware of the bruise on your back?" the veteran speaks cautiously as he stares at Kiba's exposed back. Kiba looks puzzled and turns herself around in front of a full length mirror to stare in mild surprise at the way her shirt has been ripped open from the collar to the middle of her back. On the exposed skin is a bruise in the shape and size of a large fist. Kiba stares for only a few moments before grasping the edge of her shirt of pulling it over her head as all eyes focus on the back of her neck and shoulders. The other four in the room suck in sharp breaths as they stare at the ugly, purple bruises along the girl's shoulders and back that look to have been made by hands or fists slamming into her repeatedly.

'What the Hell is this?' Kiba thinks as she runs her fingers over the bruises. She feels nothing more than a soft tingle of pain and frowns at the sight. She sighs and shakes her head in confusion as she gazes at her back. Kiba turns around to face the mirror and a low growl of irritation escapes as she sees the ugly hand shaped bruises on her throat.

"Make sure I have a shirt under my armor that will hide these bruises and make sure it has a high collar around my throat, Jakob. Make sure the shirt will accompany my armor, so it won't make my siblings suspicious about why I'm wearing such a shirt. You know we cannot allow my brothers or sisters to see these bruises. They have enough to worry about without my mysterious bruises showing up," Kiba speaks in a no nonsense voice as she turns towards Jakob and the others. Jakob bows respectfully before straightening as the veteran starts towards the door now that Kiba has given her orders on how to deal with this.

"As you wish, Lady Kiba," Jakob smiles at his lady and straightens before moving towards her closet to find an acceptable shirt. Flora and Felecia move to follow Kiba as she sits in front of her vanity and runs a hand through her dark red hair. Flora sighs softly and grabs a brush as she starts to brush through Kiba's hair to make it a bit more manageable even though the ends continuously curl by themselves. Felicia hums softly and hands Flora the items she requests until Kiba has her hair up in a side ponytail with a braid helping to keep her bangs out of her face.

"Thank you, Flora. You and Felecia can leave now. I'll be fine finishing up on my own now," Kiba stands and sighs as she speaks kindly to the two maids. Flora and Felecia share a nervous look before bowing slightly and hurrying out of the room. Flora closes the doors behind her and Kiba moves to her bed as she grabs the long sleeved black shirt laid out for her. She sighs softly once she's pulled the soft fabric onto her bruised form and runs a hand over it to smooth down the fabric against her well-built frame. She then turns her attention to her armor, which is mostly an off white color with pieces of gray and black for a more personal touch, as she starts to slip into it. She smiles gently as she pulls her hair out of the way of the chest piece and thinks about how happy her siblings were when they gave her the armor as a gift for her eighteenth birthday, three years ago.

Kiba steps in front of her mirror and examines the way the armor clings to her form perfectly. She smiles softly as she grabs the lilac cape that goes with it before she starts to fasten it to her armor. She starts to hum softly as she does so, but soon places a hand to her head as she gets a slight headache. A few moments afterwards bits and pieces of a dream she had after those that caused her to wake filter into her mind.

Kiba sees herself running from her older brother and crying out in pain as he strikes her in the back in the same place she now has a bruise. She sees herself rolling away and fleeing again only to be struck by invisible enemies in the same places that she saw the bruises on her body. She comes to a lake and is struck from behind making her stumble forward. She sees herself turn around and then chokes on a cry as the blue haired woman from her earlier dream begins to choke the life out of her. Kiba shakes her head to dispel the stray pieces of the dream. A soft gentle sigh passes her lips as she moves to sit on a chair to finish strapping on the leg pieces of her armor. She smiles once they're secured and stands leaving her feet bare and exposed to the elements.

Kiba had never liked wearing shoes or socks for that matter as she claimed it felt odd to not be able to feel the ground beneath her feet. When Gunter, the veteran and her most common sparring partner, first arrived at her home in the Northern Fortress he had tried to make the burgundy haired woman wear the boots that went with the training armor she had at the time. However, he quickly realized that Kiba was much slower and unsure of her movements when she was wearing anything over her feet. He relented about his shoes rule only two days into training the woman, much to Kiba's thankfulness, and she quickly improved in her fighting and agility from that day forward.

Kiba smiles softly at the memories of her younger days before a soft sigh escapes her. She leans back in her chair and attempts to clear her mind from less pleasant thoughts that consist of her spending hours upon hours alone in the fortress. She places a hand on her face and rubs it gently as she focuses her mind away from the event only two days ago when the four people that actually were supposed to stay in the castle with her left to go on errands in town. She frowns as she remembers how Jakob rushed off with Felecia and then Gunter and Flora left to actually do their tasks, which left the burgundy haired woman alone for the day. She had wondered the halls for a bit before quickly becoming bored and heading to the library to see if she could find something new to read. After having failed in that plan she had spent the rest of the day running around the fortress walls and inner courtyards. When the four had finally returned they had found Kiba in a tree sound asleep at the top of one of the few sakura blossoms that were in Nohr. It had taken the four ten minutes to get her out of the tree and another hour for the maids to remove the armor from the exhausted woman. Kiba shakes her head to clear away the memory and stands as she grabs a white rose from a vase and pins the flower into her hair before leaving her room.

Thirty minutes after Kiba leaves her room the sounds of swords clashing comes from the roof of the fortress. Kiba grunts as her bronze sword clashes against a mounted Xander's bronze sword again. She hisses quietly as her bare feet slide backwards from the force of Xander's blow. She leaps backwards to avoid another attack and kneels a few paces away from Xander as she takes quick, shallow breaths to calm her racing heart. Xander frowns as he gazes down at Kiba looking frustrated at how the mock battle is going against his sister.

Xander sits tall in his black and gold plated armor as he looks down from his similarly armored mount. The gold and black pieces are interrupted in the center by a piece of royal purple in the center. The gloves that cover his hands are claw-like as the ends are pointed dangerously. Kiba muses at how they look very much like her own armored gloves except the tips of her pointed gloves end in a splash of blood red. The red is barely noticeable as Kiba had made them specifically so that they would appear black at first glance. She had asked Gunter to help her make them after she received the armor she wears now. She had always loved the way that the Xander's armored gloves looked and had sworn to make herself a special pair if she ever received a set of armor for herself.

"That's our sister for you. You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Kiba," Leo, another short haired blonde and brother of Xander, speaks calmly, with a hint of disapproval in his voice, as he stands a bit off to the side of the battle field. Kiba frowns as she acknowledges the boy's words and thinks about how to overcome her mounted brother.

"Leo is right sister. You are a princess of Nohr after all. Now pick up your sword and try again," Xander speaks calmly with a slight frown on his face. Kiba frowns and looks as if she is about to speaks, but Xander continues before she can open her mouth. "We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today… he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever," Xander looks almost upset as he speaks. Kiba's jaw tenses at the news and her eyes narrow towards her older brother. "Motivated now are we? Then use that fire and try again, else you will only see the outside world from your window here in the Northern Citadel," Xander narrows his eyes in turn as his mount rears into the air during his little speech to his sister. "Now come at me and prove that all my time spent training you has not been in vain!"

Kiba keeps her jaw tensed and watches Xander carefully before darting forward quickly. She leaps towards Xander and spins in the air as she brings her sword crashing down against Xander's when he moves to block her strike. She manages to plant her feet on the ground and springs backwards to avoid a blow to her chest before darting back in to strike at his right side away from his sword. Xander grunts and twists his blade around to deflect Kiba's strike by making the bronze sword glide off his own bronze sword. Kiba grunts and ducks from Xander's next strike as she back flips to stand a few yards away again. She is fully aware that Xander is holding back and the irritation this causes her shows on her face as her blood red eyes narrow further. She glares at the bronze sword in Xander's hand and growls to herself wishing he was using the legendary sword Siegfried, but only because then she could use that as an excuse of why she wasn't winning rather than the simple fact that she was outclassed by her brother.

' _I've earned the right to see the outside world from more than just a simple window_.' Kiba's pupils contract as the words whisper in her ears. She tightens her grip on her sword again in response to the whisper as she focuses on Xander. She growls lowly and darts forward as she holds her arm at an angle that tells Xander she will strike from the left. She watches as Xander frowns and moves to block the blow as a smirk graces her lips. A few moments before Kiba is within Xander's ranger she drops her blade and watches Xander's shocked expression with satisfaction as she catches the blade in her right hand. Without wasting a second she flicks her wrist upwards and scores a hit on Xander's right side before leaping upwards as she avoids the retaliation strike sent her way. She spins in the air and lashes out at Xander's unprotected back scoring another hit before landing and rolling to the left to move out of his reach again. She springs back to her feet as she breathes easier now and Xander almost smiles despite his surprise at Kiba's quick and successful strikes.

Kiba tightens her grip on her blade once more and darts forward. She leaps into the air a few feet away from Xander and performs a tight spin before using the added moment she swings her blade at Xander once more. This time the blade strikes the lion shield on Xander's right side. Had this been an actual battle Xander could have been seriously hurt or killed from the blow, but is left unharmed for the most part as Kiba keeps her strength in check. However, the force of the strike does cause Xander to drop his blade as Kiba back flips away to stand a few yards away as she pants from the maneuver. Sweat glistens on her forehead and neck as she gazes at a calm, collected, and sweat free Xander. Kiba huffs in frustration before a happy smile comes to her lips at having successfully disarmed her brother. Xander smiles proudly as he dismounts from Alastor, his black armored warhorse.

"Well done, Kiba. You're getting stronger every day," Xander speaks honestly with a soft smile as he makes his way over to Kiba and Leo. Kiba smiles a bit as she wipes the sweat from her brow while wishing she could ask Flora or Felecia to freeze her neck and back to help her cool off some more as she feels oddly hot despite the cold air around them. She releases a slow breath as it condenses in front of her making her smile a bit more.

"Thanks, Xander. I couldn't have done it without your, uh, tough love though," Kiba smiles as she speaks respectfully to Xander. Xander laughs gently and smiles at Kiba as he seems a bit more relaxed now that the mock battle is over.

"I disagree. I believe you have a natural talent for this. Someday, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr," Xander speaks honestly as he gazes at his sister. Kiba's smile drops a bit and she looks at him a bit apprehensively.

"Now you're just teasing me, Xander."

"You know me, Kiba. I never joke about serious matters. I mean what I say," Xander's smile falls away as his voice becomes serious once more. "You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness." Kiba's apprehensive look fades and she smiles gently as she allows her form to finally fully relax. She nods gently and smiles at Xander gratefully for his honesty with her. Leo sighs heavily and a soft groan escapes causing Kiba to focus her gaze on him.

"Typical. You do know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?" Leo speaks lowly, as a small, almost disapproving, frown graces his lips. Kiba turns her head towards Leo as her face relaxes into a small smile.

"Leo, he didn't mean-," Kiba begins, but is then cut off by Xander.

"Calm yourself, little brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities," Xander smiles as he turns his gaze to the younger male. Leo slides his eyes towards his older brother the same neutral frown on his lips.

"Hmm. Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power," Leo speaks kindly and smiles as he turns his gaze back to Kiba. Kiba smiles and giggles quietly as she looks at her younger brother.

"Oh, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leo," Kiba's eyes sparkle as she speaks gently to Leo. Leo frowns a bit more as he looks at Kiba curiously.

"Something important enough to derail this conversation?" Leo sounds skeptical as he speaks. Kiba glances at Xander and giggles gently before looking back at Leo with a small frown of seriousness.

"Well…your collar is inside out."

"What?!" Leo twists himself around and grabs his collar to see dark blue fabric turned towards him instead of the purple he was expecting.

"It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep," Xander smiles as he speaks gently.

"Ugh! Wh-why didn't you say something earlier?!" Leo yelps and rushes backwards to fix his collar while a light blush of embarrassment dusts his cheeks. Xander and Kiba laugh gently and smile as Leo starts to fix his collar with a grumble of embarrassment.

"Haha, sorry, Leo. But that sort of thing is what makes you so very lovable," Xander smiles and laughs lightly again.

"Oh absolutely," Kiba smiles with a soft laugh of her own as she speaks gently and watches Leo fix his collar. Leo huffs in embarrassment at the words of the two and finishes righting his collar.

Kiba giggles happily and smiles not noticing the two young women walking up behind her or Xander turning his head to look behind her. She yelps gently as she's hugged tightly by a slightly taller, light-purple haired woman who giggles gently and smiles at her. Kiba squirms a bit and bites her tongue to suppress a whimper as the bruises on her back are pressed down upon, but the look of discomfort and pain on her face doesn't go unnoticed by the woman.

"Are you alright, Kiba? Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you…" the woman frowns as she looks down at the burgundy haired woman in her arms. Kiba blushes lightly and smiles reassuringly up at the woman as she suppresses her pain quickly.

"I'm perfectly fine, Camilla, as always. Thank you for your concern over my well being," Kiba smiles as she lies easily to the woman currently hugging her. Camilla keeps her frown, but releases Kiba when she pulls away. The burgundy haired woman sighs in relief before suppressing a hiss of pain as a platinum blonde haired girl with violet highlights in her hair latches onto her waist in a strong hug. The girl smiles and Kiba can't stop the genuine smile of joy that graces her lips as she pats the girl's head gently.

"I was worried about you too, Kiba!" the girl smiles and giggles as she leans into the touch on her head. Kiba laughs lightly and smiles happily at the girl as her sharp canines flash in what little light there is.

"I know, Elise. You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much after all," Kiba giggles and smiles softly at Elise.

"Heehee… Do you like it when I visit?" Elise sounds genuinely curious as she finally releases Kiba from the hug. Kiba laughs gently as her smile softens and becomes a little sad as she rubs Elise's head affectionately.

"Of course I do Elise… I'm not allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are the only thing I have to look forward to. Looking forward to seeing any of you four is really the only thing that keeps me from being completely bored out of my mind," Kiba speaks softly, still rubbing Elise's head.

"Yaaay! I'm glad to hear that. Spending time with my sister makes me so happy!" Elise giggles and smiles happily before unexpectedly launching herself at Kiba. She wraps her arms around her neck in a bear hug and Kiba yelps softly from surprise and pain as she catches Elise and spins around with her. She sighs in relief and sets Elise down afterwards while still smiling gently. "I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world!" Kiba giggles softly and smiles at her sister gently as she controls her breathing to lessen the pain in her neck and back from the fierce hugs she's received.

"Elise, will you please behave like the sixteen year old you are?" Leo sighs as he speaks in exasperation at his sister's antics. Camilla shoots Leo a disapproving look before hugging Elise and giggling gently. Kiba smiles as she steps back a bit from the siblings as her gaze slips over to the horizon.

"Well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo," Camilla smiles as she looks down at Elise. Elise grins up at her older sister and Camilla giggles gently at the honesty in Camilla's voice. Kiba's gaze returns to the group after hearing Camilla's words and a grin appears on her face as she smiles at the two sisters and their brothers.

"Well said, Camilla. Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory… I even forget that I'm quarantined when I'm with any of you. I'm so grateful to have you all," Kiba smiles widely as she looks at the four who each smile back at her.

"We are grateful to have you as well. But I have some—"Xander smiles and looks like he's about to say something important, but Camilla releases Elise looking excited as she stops Xander from speaking.

"Let me tell her, Xander! We have wonderful news, Kiba! Father asked us to take you back to the capital!" Camilla speaks excitedly and a nervous frown crosses Kiba's face.

"Really? Does that mean…" Kiba speaks uncertainly not wanting to get her hopes up in case it's just another visit to the castle before she has to come back to her fortress of solitude.

"Yes. It means you're finally leaving this drafty fortress. You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world…," Camilla speaks gently with a closed eyed smile before her purple eyes open to gaze at Kiba. "But now you'll be free!" Camilla keeps a small smile as she folds her arms beneath her generous bust as she subconsciously draws attention to her exposed cleavage.

A blush starts to dust Kiba's cheeks as her eyes are drawn to the sight. She stares a bit and thinks about how the armor looks amazing on Camilla as well as how she can wear something like that and still be such a great fighter. Her eyes drift down to the golden claw like pieces of armor that hang at Camilla's waist and the red eyed girl fights down the blush on her cheeks. She nods wordlessly and sighs in gratitude as Elise speaks and draws her attention back to the other girl.

"Isn't that wonderful?!" Elise smiles as she speaks lightly while she stares at Kiba almost knowingly. Kiba smiles happily as her blush quickly fades and she nods before speaking a bit breathlessly from her excitement.

"It…It really is. Thanks, Elise," Kiba smiles thankfully at the younger girl. Elise smiles and giggles gently as her dress moves with her laugh. Kiba eyes the clothing and smiles at the ruffles of the black sleeves. She looks over the dress and chuckles at the pink that lines the bottom of the dress and her eyes are drawn back to the pink bow at Elise's throat that's been pinned there with a white rose. "I'm so happy to finally be leaving this place… Maybe now I can join you all as a soldier, fighting for Nohr?" Kiba speaks hopefully as she smiles at the four happily.

"There will be plenty of time to discuss the details with Father. Let us prepare and then depart. The capital is a day's journey away after all and Father expects us to be there by tomorrow morning at the very latest," Xander speaks gently as a fond smile forms on his lips. Kiba nods and the four siblings prepare to leave, but Kiba stands still as she watches the four for a few seconds before her gaze travels to the distant horizon. A small smile forms on her lips as she stares into the distance, but it soon fades into a frown as she thinks she sees the outline of something flying through the air making a ripple through the sky. She blinks and the apparition is gone, but her frown stays in place.

"See something out there sister?" a soft voice whispers in Kiba's ear as a cloaked woman lifts herself onto the roof of the tower beside Kiba. Kiba frowns and sighs softly as she shakes her head gently.

"You really shouldn't take such a risk, little sister. If the others saw you they might attack you for fear of me being hurt. I mean you don't exactly scream safe since you're always wearing that cloak of yours," Kiba shakes her head, but her lips curve upwards in an amused, fond smile. The cloaked woman laughs gently and shrugs nonchalantly at the statement. The two lapse into silence for a few moments as blood red eyes meet a matching pair of eyes.

"I'm sure they would, but I would never let them catch me in a way such as this at least," the woman smiles as she speaks softly. Kiba smiles gently as she nods in acknowledgement and returns her gaze to the horizon. "But I'm not here to worry about them right now. I came to check up on you and make sure you were prepared for the journey to seeing Father."

"I'm as ready as I can be, but I cannot shake this feeling of unease… Ever since I woke from that dream last night I've been on edge… I fear that something is going to happen soon. What will happen I cannot say, but it makes me worried that I have dreamed of death every night so far this week… It makes my blood stir with restlessness," Kiba murmurs softly as she keeps her gaze on the horizon. Kiba tilts her head only slightly as she hears the other woman sigh and then feels a comforting hand on the small of her back.

"I know sister. I can feel it as well… But we will be prepared as best we can be. These dreams may be bad omens, but we have been preparing for this for some time now and we will have aid when we need it. When the time comes and we have found the answers we seek about these dreams, know that I will follow you no matter what decision you make. I swear this on the dragon blood that flows through our veins," the cloaked woman speaks kindly as she follows Kiba's gaze to the spot where the odd shadow once was. Kiba sighs softly and smiles ruefully at the sky before shaking her head gently.

"I don't know if I'll have all the answers I seek when it comes time to make a decision about what I must do… But I will follow my heart as I always have and let it guide me through what is to come," Kiba speaks softly as she keeps her eyes on the horizon. The two stand there for a few more moments before pulling away as they hear someone coming back to the roof. The cloaked woman swings herself over the edge of the tower and clings to the side moments before Camilla reappears.

"Is everything okay, Kiba?" Camilla speaks worriedly as she frowns slightly towards Kiba. Kiba smiles softly and looks up at the sky above her with a thoughtful expression. Kiba releases a slow, shaky breath before turning towards Camilla.

"I'm fine, Camilla. Just… a bit overwhelmed and excited to finally be leaving… I honestly never thought that I'd get to leave so soon," Kiba says softly. She smiles gently and slowly walks towards Camilla as she feels the violet eyes scrutinizing her worriedly. Camilla smiles softly and hugs Kiba tightly when she's within her arms reach, making the red eyed girl yelp from surprise and pain as she's crushed against the taller woman before blushing in embarrassment.

"You're far too cute, Kiba. I know this is unexpected, but I'm also very glad that you're finally going to be traveling back to the castle with us. I'm looking forward to having you back at the castle and maybe even by my side in any coming fights," Camilla speaks fondly as she smiles down at Kiba. Kiba blushes and nods gently before pulling away a bit. Camilla giggles and the two begin to make their way to the stables of the Citadel to prepare for their journey. As they leave Kiba glances backwards and smiles seeing the cloaked woman watching the two from the edge of the tower's roof. They share a knowing look before Kiba looks back ahead of her feeling more prepared for the journey ahead.

Kiba and the Nohr siblings make their way into the stables near the entrance to the Citadel to fetch their mounts to begin their journey to the capital. Inside a maid of with dark blue hair in a braid greets the five and bows towards them politely. When she straightens the end of her braid can be seen to be a dark shade of red and her pale yellow eyes focus on Kiba as she smiles politely. Kiba smiles back widely as she takes note of Flora securing a bag to Kiba's saddle nearby.

"I hear you can finally leave the fortress. You must be very happy, Lady Kiba. Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses," the yellow eyed maid says as she smiles at Kiba. Kiba smiles back and giggles excitedly, feeling much more relaxed after her private talk on the rooftop.

"Glad to hear it, Lilith! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too," Kiba says as honesty drips from her words.

"Lilith, are the horses ready?" Xander speaks regally as he schools his face into that of the future King of Nohr. Lilith smiles as a light blush covers her cheeks from her earlier work.

"Yes, milord. Everything is ready, and the horses seem excited for the trip. They are all very fond of Lady Kiba. Probably from all her time in the stables… Especially her Ebony," Lilith smiles widely and giggles as a loud neigh comes from the back of the stable at the name. Kiba giggles at the sound and seems to grin wider as a soft hum of content escapes when a black as night mare is led into the room by Flora.

' _Ebony looks as excited as I feel about this entire trip. I hope she's up to this task and that she enjoys my treat for her.'_ Kiba thinks as she slides her thumb over a sweet that she snagged on the way down with Camilla.

"Our Kiba does love animals. Such a kindhearted soul… Why, she even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time!" Camilla interrupts Kiba's thoughts as she speaks proudly of the girl at her side. Lilith's smile falters a bit and she looks a bit nervous as she listens to Camilla quietly. Kiba's eyes narrow slightly as she looks at the girl and speaks gently to her.

"Is something wrong, Lilith?"

"Oh… no. It's nothing," Lilith speaks softly and closes her eyes looking saddened about something. The reaction makes Kiba's brow lower in concern for the other girl as she watches her.

"Isn't it obvious, Kiba? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!" Elise winks at Kiba and smiles at her gently.

"She's going with us, Elise. I don't think that's what's bothering her," Kiba speaks softly as she smiles at Elise knowing she meant well.

"Oh, right! Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to herself anymore. You've always been especially fond of our sister, haven't you, Lilith?" Elise speaks quickly as she grins widely. Lilith blushes in nervousness and looks a bit unnerved by Elise's words.

"I, er—"

"As gripping as all this is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting longer than is necessary," Xander interrupts Lilith as he smiles towards his siblings. Kiba grins widely as her eyes seem to shine with excitement.

"Yes, let's go!" Kiba exclaims excitedly as she moves towards Ebony and places a hand on her neck gently. Gunter enters with his own horse and turns towards Flora and Felicia as the two finish packing supplies for those leaving.

"Flora, you and Felicia will remain here to watch over the fortress. Jakob and I will accompany Lady Kiba. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of the place," Gunter speaks firmly as he checks the saddle on his warhorse.

"Of course. You may rely on us," Flora smiles and nods in agreement to the directions given her. She then turns towards Kiba as Felicia smiles softly towards the woman.

"Safe travels, Lady Kiba," Felecia smiles as she speaks excitedly to the noble woman. Kiba smiles and rubs Ebony's neck and head before turning towards Felecia and her blue haired sister.

"Thank you. I hope to see both of you again soon…just not here," Kiba smiles as she speaks honestly to the two. Flora and Felecia nod in agreement before watching as Kiba climbs into the saddle on Ebony's back. The two accompany the nobles to the gates and wave them off as the party sets off towards the castle. Kiba smiles gently as her eyes take in all that's around her, but she never turns to look back behind them at the rapidly disappearing Northern Citadel the place that was her home as much as her prison.

Kiba walks down a long hallway in Windmire, the Nohr capital, as her eyes take in everything around her with a great curiosity having arrived in half a day's hard ride along with her siblings. Kiba keeps her features schooled into one of someone who has seen the capital their entire life, but is unable to keep the curiousness out of her gaze. She looks at the ornate black and gold tapestries on the walls with awe and pauses for a split second before continuing her slow, steady walk as Elise stops ahead of her and waves for her to hurry up. Kiba shakes herself to clear her mind as she and the Nohrian royals come to the steps leading into the castle and stop to look up at the white haired man that stands on them. The siblings silently stand to the side, so that Kiba is standing directly in front of the man. She takes a deep breath and slows her heart rate to keep calm as she stares up at the man.

"I see you made it here safely, Kiba," the man speaks without emotion as he stares at the burgundy haired woman gravely. Kiba takes a nervous breath as she stares at the man before daring to speak as she manages to keep her voice from shaking too much.

"Yes, Father. Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I'm dreaming…," Kiba speaks softly her voice respectful and awe filled as she gazes up at the man. _'King Garon… My Father… You have changed so much since you sent me away to the Northern Citadel…'_ Kiba thinks as she stares at the man. She takes a light sniff of the air and barely manages to stop a gag as she smells something horribly decayed. Those scrutinizing and watching her do not seem to be any wiser as she smiles up at the Nohrian King.

"It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world," Garon speaks as indifferently as before as he stares down at the five in front of him. _'Of course… To you we're all instruments… Things to be thrown away after we have served our purpose…'_ Kiba thinks bitterly as she stays silent and appears excited by his words of serving Nohr.

"But, Father, will she be all right outside of the fortress?" Elise speaks worriedly as she keeps her eyes lowered slightly.

"I worry about that as well. Isn't it dangerous for Kiba to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?" Camilla voices her own worries as she frowns with concern. Kiba clenches a fist at her side and then her jaw as her teeth grind together for a moment before she relaxes just as quickly.

"I appreciate your concern, but I _earned_ my way here and I'm more than ready to fight to prove it if I must," Kiba speaks lowly as she dips her head respectfully towards her father. King Garon's ever present frown almost twitches into a sneer before it disappears in the next second.

"Kiba, as you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido," Garon speaks gravely as he stares at the young woman. Kiba merely nods her head as she stays silent knowing that her father is not done speaking yet. "We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you."

"I am aware of your expectations, Father, and I plan on proving to you and anyone who may doubt my abilities that I am more than capable to using the powers granted to me by the ancient gods. I have spent every day training myself to accomplish just that after all," Kiba speaks grimly as she bows towards Garon in the highest form of respect.

"Hmm…you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr," Garon speaks gravely as he stares at the bowed woman. A moment after he speaks the very air in front of Kiba glows with a dark light and then condenses into a black sword with glowing veins of purple streaking through it. _'EVIL! Vile thing of deceit!'_ Kiba lifts her head and stares in awe struck apprehension at the weapon as her mind races with thoughts that scream at her not to touch the weapon. She knew not what this blade was, but she could feel the darkness that seeped off the weapon in waves making her suppress a shiver of dread.

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease," Garon speaks prophetically as he stares at the blade grimly. _'Magic from another world?'_ Kiba thinks as she turns her eyes towards her father.

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father. I will use it to make you proud," Kiba speaks confidently as she gazes up at the king.

"Hmm… Generous indeed," Xander speaks lowly as he stares at the sword with suspicion. He knew that the blade held great dragon power in it and was confused as to why one of the legendary weapons of Nohr would be given to Kiba. Xander was even more confused as to why Garon seemed to be overjoyed when Kiba touched the blade and it pulsed darkly as Xander distinctly remembered that Kiba had been sent to the Northern Citadel because she had struggled to control the Dragon Vein's that focused the magic of the ancient gods into their plane of existence.

"Now, let us see you put that sword to its proper use… Bring out the prisoners!" Garon roars out as he stares at his children.

"Prisoners?" Kiba whispers to herself confused as she grips Ganglari in one hand and frowns with distaste. A moment later two warriors, one male and the other female, enter the room and glare at the six standing across from them. The female has stark white hair, an outraged expression on her features and wears red shorts with a yellow belt at her waist, and wears only bandaging cloth around her breasts as her darkly tanned, muscular form is exposed for all to see. The male has green hair, a solemn expression, and wears clothing that Kiba has never seen before, but resembles the clothing that Jakob wears when he spares with Kiba for her training.

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down," Garon orders grimly as he stares at Kiba. Kiba bows in acknowledgment of the order before turning to face the warriors. She steps forward calmly and Gunter joins her at her left hand.

"I shall join you, milady. My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable. I will serve to keep the allies of our enemies at bay for you," Gunter speaks grimly as his mount whinnies in quietly. A small smile graces Kiba's lips and she nods towards the great knight before sensing Jakob step up to stand on her left side.

"Naturally I will assist you as well, Lady Kiba. I couldn't allow someone so advanced in years as Gunter to bear the burden of assisting you alone. There is no need for you to soil your hands with this filth, Lady Kiba. Please relax and leave the fighting to us. Afterwards, I will prepare you some tea," Jakob smiles widely as he speaks to the two respectfully. Kiba huffs a sigh and shakes her head in frustration at Jakob's words.

"No, Jakob. I will stand by and watch as you and Gunter fight my battle for me. Assist me if you wish, but do not think I will sit by idly and do nothing," Kiba speaks firmly as her red eyes sparkle dangerously. Jakob glances at Kiba for a moment and does a double take from the determination and resolve that shines in Kiba's eyes. He smiles and says nothing as he accepts the orders of his liege. Kiba's gaze is drawn away from her butler as the white haired warrior begins to yell a challenge to the three.

"I am Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. What is your name, Nohrian princess?" Rinkah's voice travels through the room easily as Kiba's ears twitch a bit at the tone. Kiba frowns a bit as her eyes narrow and the wing shaped tattoos on her cheeks seem to pulse for a moment with power as Ganglari responds by glowing a bit brighter.

"I am Kiba Fenrisulfur. Second oldest daughter of King Garon and the one who shall best you in battle here and now," Kiba speaks calmly as her voice travels with conviction despite her speaking at a normal tone. The male beside Rinkah looks surprised and unsure after hearing her name and frowns in thought.

"Kiba… Can it be?" the green haired man murmurs softly. Kiba's red eyes shift to him and she stares at him questioningly, but the determination in her gaze never wavers.

"Have you heard of me, male?" Kiba's voice is curious, but dangerous as she stares at the man with a small frown. The man is silent as he closes his eyes almost regretfully before opening them to stare at her calmly.

"I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do," Kaze speaks determinedly as he loses his thoughtful gaze.

"Kill them all," Garon speaks commandingly as he stares at the combatants. Kiba's pupils shrink at the command and her teeth lash at the air almost hungrily as a low hiss escapes past her lips. She brandishes Ganglari and the blade turns black as the enemies rush forward. Gunther charges forward and strikes at warrior who accompanied Rinkah into the battle as Jakob rushes to meet the ally of Kaze. Jakob deflects a strike with his gauntlet and retaliates by cutting into the other warrior's side. Gunter glares and releases a war cry as he plows over his opponent then turns to assist Jakob.

Kiba watches her two allies for a few moments before darting past them as she charges Rinkah. She raises her sword and slices at Rinkah's side forcing the woman to dodge backwards. Rinkah quickly recovers and rushes Kiba as she strikes at her exposed side, but Kiba blocks the blow and pushes against Rinkah's club trying to overpower her. Kiba snarls as she gazes at Rinkah with a determination that makes the Flame Tribe warrior's expression become worried as she feels herself being slowly overpowered by the Nohrian Princess. Just as Kiba is about to overpower the white haired female her ears twitch and she sweeps Rinkah's legs out from under her before throwing herself backwards and to the right as a shuriken and dagger pass harmlessly through the air where the two were just locked in battle. Kiba snarls as she shoots a warning glare to Jakob making the butler flinch away after his impromptu action before he nimbly dodges out of range of the swordsman he and Gunther are engaging.

"A ninja's shuriken may not cut deep, but it will still sap your strength. Your death need not come all at once after all," Kaze's voice whispers in Kiba's ears making the sensitive appendages appear to twitch. Her eyes stay locked on Jakob though as she uses her hearing and sense of smell to locate Kaze. "You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent! Rookie mistake!" Kaze yells as he appears to the right of Kiba, away from the blade in her other hand, and stabs his shuriken towards her chest. Kiba flicks her wrist around and blocks the blow before slamming her open palm into Kaze's chest forcing the wind from his lungs and stunning him. Kaze looks shocked to have been blocked and Kiba turns her eyes back towards him as she tightens her grip on her sword and twists her wrist around to slice Ganglari across Kaze's chest sending the ninja backwards so he slides across the floor.

"Never underestimate your opponent. To do so is to die a worthless death," Kiba speaks plainly as she watches the recovering Rinkah and Kaze. Rinkah glares as she gets back to her feet alongside Kaze and the two prepare to counter attack. Kiba watches for a moment more before she feels a pull coming from beneath her that makes her blood stir. She narrows her eyes and watches the two as they charge towards her in what seems to be slow motion to her now glowing eyes. Kiba grips Ganglari with one hand and spins the blade around to latch it to her back as she drops into a kneeling position. She lifts her right palm and slams it into the ground beneath her feet as she feels the ground shudder from her touch. The warriors across from her watch in fear as the floor erupts beneath them and a pillar of rock slams into each of their chests with just enough force to wind them.

' _I wonder if it always feels like such a rush to use a Dragon Vein.'_ Kiba thinks idly as she feels an excited rush pass through her form. She reaches behind her with her right hand and grasps Ganglari's hilt as she rushes forwards and nears Rinkah and Kaze as the two struggle to get to their feet after having been knocked prone by the strike to their chests. Their eyes widen in shock as Kiba swings Ganglari through the air and strikes them both in the chest forcing the two to their knees. Kiba huffs out a sigh of relief as the two kneel before her and make no attempt to get up.

"Nohrian scum…," Rinkah whispers tiredly as she glares at the ground in front of Kiba's feet. Kiba feels her lips twitch downward in a frown as she hears sadness and fear in the woman's voice. _'Why does she have such a strong sadness in her voice when she insults me and my country?'_

"I regret…nothing…" Kaze whispers just as quietly with the same stare and tone of voice. "So this is how it ends…" Kaze winces as he kneels in front of Kiba who looks down at the warriors at her feet.

"They're really tough, aren't they? I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong," Kiba huffs softly as her brow glistens with sweat. A small frown graces her lips as she stares at Rinkah with a curious gaze, but it goes unnoticed by those around her since the others are either gazing at the floor in defeat or the Hoshidans in triumph.

"Don't just stand there, idiot girl. Finish them!" Garon speaks with finality as he watches Kiba simply stand above the beaten Hoshidans. Kiba frowns and turns to face her father as her eyes narrow a bit and still sparkle with that dangerous light of battle.

"But, Father…they're beaten. You want me to execute helpless prisoners?" Kiba speaks lowly as she stares at her father in disbelief.

"You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!" Garon speaks calmly his voice dangerously low. Kiba growls lowly as she stands in front of the downed Hoshidans at the ready as her eyes become cold.

"No. I refuse to kill those who cannot even protect themselves from the killing blow," Kiba speaks calmly as she faces her father. She stares him down and watches as his face contorts with anger and he reaches into his robes.

"I won't argue the point any further," Garon speaks coldly as he readies a tome. Kiba's eyes widen in recognition of a Ragnarok tome making her scowl angrily. He raises the tome and sends a ball of fire at them, but Kiba's eyes narrow angrily as she slices Ganglari through the air diagonally causing the spell to be redirect upwards. The spell detonates harmlessly above them and Kiba swings her blade through the air above her head to dispel the flames that rain down on herself and the Hoshidans keeping them all safe from harm. Garon snarls and releases another spell as Kiba slides in front of Kaze and blocks the blast again with a hiss as her clawed gauntlets dig into the sword's blade and hilt to keep the blade steady enough to block the spell.

"Hm?" Kaze looks at Kiba in surprise as a frown forms on his face. Kiba hisses and swings Ganglari in an arc around her form until the blade is resting at her side.

"Kiba! What are you—" Elise cries out in worry.

"Unbelievable…" Xander speaks nervously as he stares at Kiba in surprise.

"You would defy me directly, Kiba?!" Garon roars in anger as he glares at the woman.

"Father, please forgive her! She doesn't yet understand our situation…" Xander calls out as he faces his father worriedly.

"Fine, Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too," Garon speaks coldly as he stares past Xander and glares at Kiba. Kiba glares right back as she tightens her grip on her blade decisively and stands her ground calmly.

"Ngh…" Xander grunts and turns away from his father with a conflicted expression.

"DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!" Garon roars as he continues to glare at Kiba. Xander stays silent as he stares at his father before facing Kiba as he holds Siegfried in his hand and approaches Kiba calmly.

"Stand down, Kiba. If you don't I will be forced to—"

"No. I won't let you do this, Xander. If you wish to kill them then you will go through me to do it," Kiba speaks icily as she lowers her head to hide her eyes in shadows. Xander growls and slices at her unprotected side, but Kiba simply raises Ganglari in a diagonal defensive position which forces Xander's strike to slide harmlessly off to the side. Kiba keeps her gaze downwards as she twists her blade around to strike towards Xander's chest forcing the blonde to leap backwards or suffer a crippling wound as his hair sways from the rush of air caused by Kiba's blow. Kiba hisses out a breath and strikes again while still maintaining her defensive stance in front of the Hoshidans, but takes a blow to her left side due to her refusal to move from her spot.

"Why do you refuse, Kiba? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies," Xander speaks uncertainly as he stands across from Kiba. Kiba makes no sound for a few moments as blood slowly slides down her once pristine armor before she releases a sigh that sounds like a hiss of anger.

"I am aware of that, but this is different. These people cannot fight back to protect themselves, so why kill them off? Would it not be better to show them mercy or keep them alive for information? Just because they are our enemy doesn't mean we must be heartless to them," Kiba speaks lowly as she slowly lifts her gaze to meet Xander's eyes. Xander steps back seeing how cold and dead the eyes look as they shine with conviction. Xander simply stares in concern for a moment before reengaging his sister as the two legendary swords of Nohr seem to cancel out the other's powers.

"Please, Kiba, don't fight him… My dear, sweet Kiba…" Camilla speaks worriedly as she closes her eyes unable to watch as her brother continues to strike at Kiba.

"No no no! Leo, what should we do?" Elise speaks worriedly as a whimper of fear escapes. Leo watches impassively as he keeps his hands behind his back, but grips Brynhildr tightly in his right hand. Leo sighs heavily and shakes his head as he pulls the tome from behind his back.

"Why does this fall to me?" Leo speaks grimly as he prepares to attack with his tome. He releases the magic and Kiba leaps to the side to avoid the blast as the Hoshidans cry out in pain when struck before landing hard on the ground. Kiba stares at the sight with anger and hate as her gauntlet can be heard tightening around Ganglari's hilt with the sound of metal scraping against metal. "Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my soft hearted sister."

Garon looks at the very pleased Leo and grunts in acknowledgement before turning his gaze back towards the burgundy haired woman. Kiba has her back turned towards him and Xander without a care that she is open to an attack from behind.

"I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of her…" Leo speaks softly as he watches his father carefully.

"Enough! I will consider this matter later," Garon speaks decisively as he glares at Kiba's back. He lingers for only a second longer before turning to leave, but stops when Ganglari can be heard clattering to the floor. Kiba drops to her knees as she bows in front of Garon and her siblings leaving herself completely exposed.

"Forgive me, Father… I do not know what came over me to make me act as I did… I am obviously not ready to be used as an instrument of war by Nohr… When you decide my punishment I implore you to not hold back because of Leo's request… I deserve whatever punishment you see fit of a sword that cannot accomplish her task," Kiba speaks softly as she stays knelt in front of King Garon. Garon smirks at the sight for a moment before his gaze returns to normal.

"I said I would consider this matter later. I will and you don't need to worry about me holding back on your punishment simply because you're my daughter either," Garon speaks grimly before making his leave. Kiba stands and grabs Ganglari as she attaches the blade to her back. Once Garon is gone she moves to stand in front of Leo as she hisses dangerously at him in anger.

"How could you do that, Leo?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them like cattle led to the slaughter!" Kiba's voice is cold as her eyes are once again angry and dangerous. Leo just smiles and chuckles softly as Kiba's features soften into confusion as her anger fades a bit.

"Agreed. Now hush," Leo speaks gently with a small smile as Kiba returns the smile.

"Enough, both of you. The battle is over," Xander speaks firmly as he approaches the two with a slight glare. Kiba stays silent as her features soften into a neutral state as she simply stares at the two. "Mark my words, Kiba… One day an act of kindness may be the death of you." Kiba's eyes narrow thoughtfully at Xander's words and she tilts her head ever so slightly to the left in contemplation as her lips purse slightly.

"That may be true, Xander, but at least if I die because of an act of kindness I die without any regrets or thoughts that my life was a worthless one ruled by someone other than me," Kiba speaks firmly and gives a shrug of dismissal afterwards.

"… Well said." Xander nods in agreement to Kiba's words as the four can hear the truth ringing within them. "Guard! I would examine the prisoners' belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters." Xander speaks firmly as he never takes his eyes off Kiba and Leo.

"Of course, Your Highness," a female voice answers and Kiba turns her head to look at the guard. A sly smirk crosses Kiba's lips as she sees a cloaked warrior strutting over to the bodies and collecting them with a calm, careful touch. Kiba turns away and gazes at Leo curiously as she narrows her eyes and speaks freely as the only people in the room are the Nohrian royalty and the single guard.

"Leo, your spell…"

"Was only enough to weaken them, yes. I should have followed Father's orders. But Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you," Leo speaks lowly and kindly as Kiba smiles thankfully.

"Thank you, Leo. I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar," Kiba smiles sincerely as she speaks softly. Leo sighs and looks at the cloaked woman hoping she hadn't overheard.

"You can repay me by not mentioning it again," Leo grumbles softly in embarrassment as he glares gently.

"That was great, Brother!" Elise smiles and beams as she thanks her brother with a wide grin.

"It was, but I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight," Camilla speaks grimly as she holds a hand over her mouth a bit. Kiba sighs as she looks at Camilla and nods gently before her eyes slide past her sisters and settle on the cloaked woman who lifts Rinkah into her left arm carefully, but swings Kaze over her right shoulder harshly.

"I don't think Father could do something that makes me regret my decision to stand up for them, Camilla," Kiba speaks gently as she stares at the cloaked woman. Camilla gazes at Kiba curiously before turning her head to watch the back of the retreating woman. Camilla's purple eyes narrow dangerously as she frowns a bit, but says nothing else.

Kiba and Xander slowly walk through the gardens of castle Krakenburg as Kiba hums softly. Xander sighs softly as he leads Kiba deep into the gardens to meet with Rinkah and Kaze. Kiba smiles kindly when she sees the two and sighs gently in relief. Xander faces the two with a grim expression as he stoops about a foot away from them, but Kiba stands almost within an arm's reach of them.

"Listen well. It is only my sister's kind heart that has bought your freedom. Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king," Xander speaks firmly as he tries to keep this encounter as brief as possible. Kaze stays silent as he stares at Kiba, but the burgundy haired woman either doesn't notice or doesn't care as she smiles at the two and watches Rinkah with fascination. Kaze watches for a moment longer before taking his leave quickly.

"Tch. I am not a hostage to be freed. You said your name is Kiba?" Rinkah speaks coldly as she grimaces at the thought of being released. Her gaze then hardens as she shoots a glare at Kiba. "When next we meet, I will make you pay for this humiliation!" Kiba laughs gently and smiles as Xander jumps a bit at the sudden light hearted sound. Rinkah jumps and looks at Kiba as though she's lost her mind and considers bolting, but hesitates as Kiba calms down enough to speak.

"I was hoping the next time we met, it could be as friends, Rinkah of the Flame Tribe," Kiba chuckles again as she speaks lightly. Rinkah glares, but looks unsure of herself in the face of such genuine kindness.

"Softhearted fool! I am a Hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest," Rinkah snarls at Kiba which causes Xander to place a hand on his sword. Rinkah tenses from the action ever so slightly, but it is an action that doesn't go unnoticed by Kiba.

"Xander, please remove your hand from Siegfried. You're making Rinkah nervous and that will only worsen our relationship with Hoshido," Kiba speaks calmly as she stares at Rinkah. Xander glances at Kiba for a moment before removing his hand from his sword. Rinkah relaxes and turns a curious gaze to Kiba as the burgundy woman smiles over her shoulder at Xander. "I understand that right now Hoshido and Nohr are at war, Rinkah. But I'm trying to plan ahead for the day the war is over and we can live in peace." Kiba smiles as she speaks and signals for someone to come closer. Xander narrows his eyes at the gesture and frowns as he watches Kiba carefully.

"I've heard rumors of a sheltered Nohrian princess who knows nothing of the world. I see those rumors are true," Rinkah grunts her response as she adopts a passive expression. "If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error of your ways." Rinkah smirks confidently as she stares at Kiba calmly. Kiba laughs and shakes her head making Rinkah look at her warily again before she finds herself relaxing despite knowing her life is still in danger, so long as she's in proximity of King Garon.

"I highly doubt that the world could make Lady Kiba change her views so easily, Lady Rinkah," a female voice speaks softly as the cloaked woman from the throne room appears behind Kiba. The cloaked woman wraps her arms around Kiba's waist affectionately as the burgundy haired woman giggles softly. Xander jumps at the woman's sudden appearance. He rests his hand on his sword once more, but relaxes when Kiba giggles at the woman again. Rinkah blushes hearing the title she's called by this mysterious woman as she stares at the two in surprise.

"Very true, old friend. Though you do have a job to accomplish still," Kiba laughs and smiles softly at the cloaked woman as she subconsciously folds her hands over the other woman's strong arms. The woman giggles and smiles as she nods in acknowledgement.

"And what would her job be?" Rinkah speaks apprehensively as she stares at the two still blushing. Kiba smiles and giggles as she steps away from the woman carefully.

"Simple. I am to accompany you and Kaze back out of Nohr. Everything that we've done to get you and Kaze free will have been for naught if you two get captured again after all," the woman smiles as she speaks and releases Kiba as the two smile kindly towards Rinkah.

"I don't need some babysitter to escort me out of here," Rinkah growls and glares angrily.

"So? Are you really going to object to having someone who knows this country like the back of her hand helping you escape for certain?" the woman speaks curiously as she watches Rinkah. Rinkah stays silent before signing in agreement. "Great! We should get going then. I'll make my report about their safety once I've helped both of them cross back into Hoshido, Kiba." The woman grins towards Kiba after she gets Rinkah's, albeit reluctant, approval. Kiba nods and Rinkah and the woman turn to follow after Kaze as Kiba and Xander return to the castle.

Kaze stands at the exit having been waiting on Rinkah and is instantly on edge when he sees the mysterious woman at Rinkah's side. His eyes narrow in suspicion, but the woman just giggles as a white gauntlet identical to Kiba's own covers the sly grin beneath it. The only difference between the armor this woman wears and Kiba's is that the gauntlets on this one do not have the sharp pointed tips. Instead they are rounded and soft as the black material moves freely around her fingers.

"Relax Kaze. She isn't an enemy and even if she is I doubt she will defy the orders of her mistress," Rinkah speaks calmly as she folders her arms across her chest with a bored expression. The woman nods and stands at Rinkah's left shoulder as she tilts her head to let sparkling, blood red eyes catch Kaze's gaze.

"It doesn't matter. She can't follow us because we still have a mission to accomplish, Rinkah," Kaze speaks wearily as he shivers from the intensity of the scrutinizing gaze of the woman. "I want you to follow Kiba and keep an eye on her." Rinkah scowls and a low growl escapes as she glares at Kaze.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Rinkah hisses as her left hand curls into a fist beneath her right arm.

"You heard her name Rinkah… You know we must inform them about this," Kaze speaks seriously as he closes his eyes in thought.

"You don't honestly believe she could be the one do you?" Rinkah growls her response as her lips curl upwards to show her white teeth in frustration. The woman watches for a moment before she places her hand on Rinkah's shoulder making the white haired woman flinch a bit. Rinkah tries to shrug off the hand at first, but relaxes into the soothing touch as she sighs heavily.

"You know we cannot risk keeping this to ourselves… We must inform the Hoshidan royals about this, but we must also keep an eye on Kiba. It's the only way," Kaze speaks grimly as he stares at Rinkah seriously. Rinkah growls and sighs in resignation and acceptance as the cloaked woman listens silently. Rinkah turns back towards the castle and sighs heavily once more as she stares at the castle apprehensively. _'Just who are you, Kiba Fenrisulfur?'_ Rinkah thinks grimly as she feels Kaze's presence retreat from her and the silent woman at her side.

' _Now the real test of who you are begins, sister.'_ The cloaked woman follows Rinkah's gaze, but her eyes focus on a particular window where she can see the outline of a woman sitting as she reads quietly.


End file.
